In My Arms
by LamiaDarkholm
Summary: Soul likes Kid, simple to grasp, but who's stopping them from being together? Rated M for sex, language, drama and homophobia. SoulxKid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is taken from my deviantART page, so I might probably be able to update this story quicker than my other one. Or not. This has 15 chapters, hahaa~**

**I absolutely own Soul Eater. That's why I'm on FANfiction and that's why I'm still in school, rubbing shoulders with average folk.**

**If you haven't noticed my (rather obvious) sarcasm by now, congratulations! You're an idiot.**

**For those who didn't realise, I do NOT own Soul Eater. If I did, the whole show would just be Kid and Soul being naked and gay together, heehee~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Maka linked her arm through mine and smiled.

"What're you doing tonight, Soul?"

I shrugged. All I had planned for later was...huh. Nothing. As per usual. Not cool.

"Nothin' much, why?"

"I was wondering, Patty invited me to a sleepover later tonight and she said I could bring you along if you wanted to come."

I made a face. _A sleepover? Really?_

"I dunno, Maka, it's not really my scene..."

She gave me the puppy-dog look.

"Pweaseeee, Soul! Come onnn, you never do anything anymore!"

I cocked my head to one side. I didn't really fancy staying in the apartment by myself all night, but I didn't want to spend it in the company of a bunch of girls, either.

I looked back at Maka, she was still looking at me with big eyes.

I groaned.

"Finee. I'll go. Just don't expect me to paint my nails or anything like that, okay?"

She grinned.

"Pinky promise!" she said, holding out that finger. I linked my own around hers.

"Good."

We unlinked fingers, and walked into our rooms. I really didn't want to go, but I hadn't hung out with Patty in a while.

_Or Kid, for that matter..._

I shook my head, determined not to think about him. _His porcelain skin, his inky black hair with the three white lines that he so desperately hated..._

Gaaaaaahhhh...

Okay. I admit it. I had fallen for Kid. Hard.

Only Liz knew. And that wasn't on purpose. I sighed, and remembered the day I told her that I had feelings for her meister.

* * *

><p><em>The DWMA had just closed for the summer holidays, and Soul, Liz, Kid and Maka had been chilling out at Kid's mansion. They prefered to spend their time indoors during the hot weather. Kid, because he didn't want to run the risk of getting an assymetrical tan, Liz and Maka because they had suffered severe sunburn whilst on the beach with Tsubaki, and Soul because, well, how could he stay cool if he was out in the hot sun? Maka, Soul and Kid were all sat around in the kitchen, waiting for Liz to finish fixing them some lunch. They were all bored as hell until Liz opened up the fridge and began to squeal.<em>

_Everyone looked up._

_"What's wrong?" asked Maka._

_Liz turned around, grinning menacingly. She pointed a finger at a worried-looking Kid. _

_"__**YOU HAVE ALCOHOL AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?**__"_

_Soul jumped up and looked inside the fridge. She was right. How had they not noticed before? Just about every shelf had some kind of foreign wine on it, and the higher they got the stronger the alcohol got. Rum, whiskey, vodka..._

_Liz and Soul licked their lips thirstily. They grabbed about five bottles each, and carried it to the table where Kid and Maka were sitting, watching them with nervous expressions on their faces._

_"I dunno if we should be drinking that, guys..." Maka muttered._

_"Yes, I believe my father bought that for a party." Kid growled._

_Liz rolled her eyes._

_"We'll replace it tomorrow! Come on, we're on a break! Let's have some fun! WOOOOO!" _

_She cracked open a bottle of vodka and began to down it madly. When she finally released the bottle from her lips, half the liquid was gone. She staggered about drunkenly. Soul grinned, and raised the bottle to his own lips, and drunk thirstilly. Pretty soon all the vodka was gone._

_"Whoopshy, looksh like we drank it all, haha~" Liz giggled, before hiccuping loudly. Kid pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"Soul, Liz. Kindly escort yourselves to the bathroom BEFORE you vomit on the carpet. I shall personally kill you with your own sister if you ruin the symmetry of my home."_

_Soul cackled like a maniac._

_"Yoooou wouldn't be able toooo cos if you only uuuuuused Pattyy you wouldn't be sy-sy-mmmmetrical!"_

_Maka groaned._

_"Seriosuly, Soul. Just go upstairs before you puke."_

_Soul slung his arm around Liz's shoulders._

_"Hey babyy, you wanna see his baffroooom? It's all 'mettricallyfied!"_

_She laughed in return, and wrapped her arm around his waist._

_"Sure, bitch, But I ain't givin' yoou any toilet action, heh heh~"_

_They staggered up the stairs, their vision becoming increasingly blurred. Heads pounding, they finally managed to locate the bathroom. Soul flung the door open and ran over to the toilet. He lifted the lid and stuck his head in. Any food he had eaten earlier immediately left his stomach and splattered all over the inside of the previously shiny white bowl. He could hear Liz doing exactly the same thing into the sink._

_After a few minutes, they both raised their heads, groaning all the while._

_"Man...we were so wasted..."_

_They stayed like that, both hunched over, in that hazy state somewhere between still drunk and hungover. Liz eventually decided it was safe enough to move away from the sink, and crawled over to Soul._

_"They're never going to let us live this down, are they?"_

_Soul shook his head._

_"Never."_

_The gun groaned. "Kid is gonna kill meee..."_

_"No he won't."_

_"He will."_

_"Won't."_

_"What makes you so sure?"_

_"Cos if he kills you, he wouldn't have symmetrical weapons anymore, would he?"_

_Liz grinned._

_"True, true. Ugh. His OCD really pushes my buttons sometimes, ya know?"_

_"I think it's cute." Soul said before he could stop himself._

_He quickly covered his mouth with his hands._

_Liz looked at the scythe questioningly._

_"Um, what?"_

_"I-I-I, um, ah..."_

_She rested her head on her hands._

_"Aww. You like him."_

_"Of course I do. H-he's my friend."_

_"You __**LIKE**__ him like him!"_

_"Do not!"_

_"Give it up, Soul. You totally do."_

_Soul sighed._

_"Fine. I admit it. I'm totally gay for Kid."_

_Liz squealed happily._

_"SHHHH! Keep your voice down! I don't want him and Maka to know!"_

_She smiled, pressing her lips together to keep it from becoming a cheshire cat-like grin._

_"How long have you liked him for?"_

_"About...4 months."_

_"Ahh...half his favourite number."_

_Soul nodded._

_"You can't tell him, though. You can't tell anybody. Swear on your life."_

_Liz placed her hand over her heart, her face looking suddenly serious._

_"I absolutely promise, 100%."_

_"Good."_

_Soul stood up, still a little wobbly, but steady enough to walk out the door. As he was halfway down the corridor, he heard a __**THUMP**__ and a small grunt from behind him. He turned around to see Liz on the floor, having obviously just fallen over. He doubled back to help her up. Grabbing her by the elbow, he hoisted her up, and when she was back on her feet, she stooped down and whispered in his ear;_

_"Do you like him...or love him?"_

* * *

><p>"Love." I muttered. "With all my heart."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I revved up the motorbike, signalling for Maka to hurry up. Why do girls take so long to get ready? The mind boggles.

"MAKA! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND HURRY UP!"

She poked her head out of the window angrily.

"Fuck OFF, Soul! I'm nearly done!"

I rolled my eyes. She'd said that half an hour ago.

She must've meant it, though, because I heard a loud banging from within the apartment, shortly followed by Maka emmerging, carrying an overlarge rucksack and a sleeping bag. I raised an eyebrow. It had taken her so long just to pack that?

She threw the straps of the bags over her thin shoulders and ran down the stairs, closing the apartment door behind her. As she approached the bike, she stopped, and took something out of the rucksack. I cocked my head to one side, and she muttered something under her breath.

"Makaaaa...CHOP!"

The book came crashing down right in the centre of my head. I was flung forwards, clutching the mark in agony. I glared at her.

"What was that for?"

"You were rushing me!"

"So?"

"If I've forgotten anything, it's your fault!"

"What could possibly take you so long to pack?"

She went silent.

"You know...stuff!"

"What stuff?"

"PJs, aaand...sweets...and...DVDs!"

"Is that all?"

"Yup."

I frowned. She seemed suspicious. I shook my head, and told her to get on the bike. She straddled it, and wrapped her arms around my waist. It felt kind of awkward, it was no secret that she had a crush on me, and she was resting her head on my shoulder, obviously getting comfortable there.

I started up the engine, and we drove off, a small trail of dust behind us. She held on tighter, until she was almost crushing me. Death City rushed past us, becoming almost a blur, we were going so fast. Kid's mansion came into view, and I began to slow down.

As we reached the completely symmetrical building, I caught a glimpse of someone-it looked like Tsubaki-changing in one of the rooms on the top floor. I could see everything. And I mean _everything_.

Normally, I would've burst into a heavy nosebleed, but I guess...I guess this kinda proved that I was gay.

I heard Maka gasp behind me.

"Oh...my...gawd..."

I laughed. "Quite a show she's giving us, eh?"

"I wonder if she's realised how far into the windows people can see?"

"Probably not."

We both chuckled a bit at the situation, promising however not to mention it to her, so as to save her the embarrassment.

I stopped the bike, and we hopped off. Carrying our bags, mine just a simple sports bag, we walked up the large stone stairs that led to Kid's home. Maka rung the doorbell, and while we waited for someone to answer the door, she whispered in my ear.

"Why were you so eager to get here, anyway?"

I felt my face flush red.

"I-I wasn't, I, um, was getting bored of waiting on the bike.."

She grinned a knowing smile, but I could see jealousy hidden in her eyes.

"You likeee someoneeee, huh?"

"N-no!"

"You do! You totally do! Who is it? Is it Tsubaki? No, it can't be, you would've gotten a nosebleed..oh! Is it Patty? Or Liz? What did you guys do when you got wasted, anyways?"

She carried on rambling until the door flew open, and there stood, in all her PJ'd majesty, Liz, wearing a green face mask. I stifled a laugh. Her eyes narrowed.

"Laugh all you want, Soul, but when I have smooth skin and you don't, you'll be sorry."

"All I'm sorry about is that I don't have a camera."

That earned me a Maka Chop.

I landed on the floor, clutching my doubly-bruised skull.

"Thanks", Liz grinned, welcoming us inside. I pushed myself up from the ground, and walked into the foyer, hands in my pockets.

"There's food in the kitchen, help yourself..we're all about to start playing _Just Dance_ in the living room", the pistol said, more to Maka than me.

"What's _Just Dance_?" my meister asked.

"It's this dancing game..it's Patty's favourite, and seeing as it's her sleepover, we're doing what she wants to do."

"That sounds fun!"

They both started walking in the direction of the living room, where I could hear some upbeat pop music playing, as well as Patty cheering and singing along. I grabbed Liz's arm, and whispered in her ear.

"Where's Kid?"

She grinned, but then it dropped.

"He's out at a party, I think."

"Kid? Really? A party?"

She shook her head.

"Not the cool kinda party. Just one of his father's business parties. His attendance was required." She said it in a tone mocking Kid's.

I sighed.

"That sucks."

The fellow weapon let out a laugh. "Why, what were you planning to do tonight? Cos whatever it is, just do it while we're asleep, okay?"

"You guys never sleep at sleepovers."

"Exactly."

She started to walk away to catch up with Maka, who was waiting for us by the living room door, eying us suspiciously, but I grabbed her arm.

"Maka thinks I've got a crush on you or any of the other girls. Can you kinda...I dunno...make her not think that?"

Liz scratched her head, deep in thought.

"I...I don't think I can. She's a very determined kinda girl...and, you may not know this, but-"

"-she has a giant crush on me", I finished.

She nodded grimly.

"I don't know if I'll be able to put her off you, she's been crazy about you since the day you became weapon and meister, or so she says."

I groaned. A lightbulb seemed to go off in Liz's head. Dropping her voice to a whisper, even lower than it already was, she said, "I might not be able to get Maka off your back, but I have an idea how I can get Kid on your mouth."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone-myself, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka-was stretched out in the living room. After playing Patty's games for three hours non-stop, we were all pretty pooped.

"Hey...look at that...it's dark outside..." murmered Tsubaki.

We all looked out the windows and, sure enough, she was right. Last time we had looked, it had been light. It must have been later than we realised. Patty shrieked, "PYAJAMA TIME!"

I grinned. She was so immature. But in a cool way.

The girls were all staring at me, as if they were waiting for something. Maka cleared her throat.

"Uhh..Soul? We're _changing_...sooo...umm..."

"...oh! Oh, yeah! Um, sure.."

I left the room, blushing. I don't know why, though. It's not like I would be interested in any of them, anyway. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned around to find Tsubaki smiling sweetly at me in the doorway.

"Liz told me to tell you that you can get changed yourself in Kid's room."

I half-smiled, half-grimaced. Liz was gonna be the death of me, I swear.

And what she had planned..heh. The very thought made me feel all..tingly. In..._places._

I walked silently up the stairs, someone had been kind enough to leave my things on the landing for me. I opened my bag, took out my PJs (just a simple orange shirt and grey shorts) and walked into Kid's room.

It was huge. Completely black and white, apart from a few red things like lights and some small candles on his desk. A small smile graced my lips. Everything was symmetrical.

Well, almost everything.

There were a few photographs in frames on Kid's bedside tables (one on each side of the bed). I don't know what exactly his rules on symmetry were, and if it counted towards photos, but they weren't symmetrical. And neither was one of the frames. I picked it up, and felt my cheeks heat up when I realised what it was a picture of.

Me and him.

Him and me.

I had my arms wrapped around his thin shoulders, and we were both laughing. I could see a look of absolute lust in my own eyes, enjoying the close contact with him, and he, well. He was just laughing. An emotion for a photo.

I knew exactly what that day was. It was the day when I had realised that I had feelings for him. Black Star had taken the picture. The three of us had gone down to the park, just to be cool and chill for a while whilst the girls were at the hair salon doing girly things with Blair. Kid had started to moan about the stripes in his hair, and was thinking about dying them out, but Black Star had reminded him that, as he was a shinigami, his body would simply reject the dye. He had started to cry heavily. Worse than I'd ever seen him. So I'd put my arms around him, and held him in a hug.

I'd cheered him up, and eventually we just started laughing for no apparent reason. Keeping my arms around him, I'd posed for the picture and let go, my arms feeling empty when I did. He had just carried on as usual, but I'd made an excuse and went home, crying all the way.

I sighed, and slipped out of my clothes, swapping them for my PJs. I don't know if I could ever have him. Did he even fling that way? Did he even go for girls? He was always so...vague.

I took my clothes back to my bag and walked to the living room door. I was about to open it, before hesitating and knocking. I _really_ didn't fancy another Maka Chop.

The door flung open, to reveal Patty, in a pair of PJs with little giraffes patterning them. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside.

Maka, Tsubaki and Liz were sat in a circle, painting their nails. I sat with them, and felt the small blonde pistol start to tug on my hair.

"Soul...hehe~"

"Hm?"

"Can I style your hair? Pretty pwease. It's so purty!"

I rolled my eyes and she giggled, grabbing a bunch of it and putting it behind my ear, holding it in place with a butterfly clip.

"Uggggghhh, Patttyy. Not cool!" I said, yanking it out. She grinned devilishly, holding something behind her back. I leaned to the side slightly to see what it was, and she took the opportunity to grab me, pin me to the floor and straddle me, taking the thing-eyeliner-and holding it near my face.

I could see Maka was going slightly red in the face.

"Ugh! Ah! Patty! Knock it off! If that so much as touches me, I swear to god-!"

"Hold still, Soul! We can do this the easy way, or the hard way!"

Tsubaki and Liz giggled.

"You should really hold still, Soul, it hurts if you get it in your eye!"

I stopped wiggling as much, and let her draw the black kohl around my eyes. She got off me, and sat back to admire her work.

"Gimmie a goddamn mirror."

She handed a small compact mirror to me, and, expecting the worst, a squeesed me eyes shut. However, when I opened them to look at my reflection, I was mildly suprised. I looked..._good_.

The pistol could tell I was impressed, and smiled at me.

"I'm good, huh?"

I rolled my now-eyeliner-lined eyes.

"I guess."

She went back and joined the others, and I just stretched out on the couch and watched the boredly, all they did was give each other makeovers and talk about girly crap. The only conversation that mildly interested me was when Maka asked Tsubaki about Black Star.

"Where is he? I haven't seen him in weeks."

The dark-haired girl looked down sadly.

"He's gone out to try and find any more of his clan..he heard a rumor that there were some survivors hiding out in Australia or somewhere.."

Everyone had gone quiet at this. We knew it was simply that-a rumor, but nontheless we admired Black Star's determination.

I started to feel hunger pangs, so I stood up and started to walk to the kitchen. As I entered the foyer, I was shocked at what I saw.

Kid.

Lying in a pool of blood.

Face down.

Sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

His weak, fragile frame shook with every sob. How long had he been here? I never heard the door open. I crouched down to him, and put my hand on his back. He looked up.

"S-S-Soul?"

"It's okay, I'm here...what's wrong?"

He groaned slightly.

"N-noo..I-I can't say..."

I bit my lip, my sharp teeth digging into the soft flesh. Something was obviously wrong, I could tell this wasn't a symmetry fit, or else he'd be calling himself garbage..It broke my heart to see the one I loved so much cry.

Turning him onto his back, I pulled him into a sitting position so that he was facing me. There were long, deep cuts down his cheeks, and his lip had split. Blood was running from his hairline down into his eyes. Who could do this to him? Tears stung in my own eyes. He was still breathtakingly beautiful, but now the beauty was stained with the tragic sight of the blood.

I cradled him in my arms, feeling his short, quick breaths against my neck made the world around us disappear.

After a few minutes, he started to squirm around.

"Soul...I want to get myself cleaned up, if you don't mind.."

I released him, and watched him as he tried to stand. It was like watching a baby horse learning to use it's legs for the first time. He stumbled around, and I could see that he was about to fall, and so before he could, I wrapped my arm around his waist and led him up the stairs.

He pointed out the direction to the bathroom, and I waited outside the door for him as he showered. The only time I left was when he asked me to fetch him a clean set of clothes and, wanting him to join our sleepover, I grabbed his PJs.

He eyed them when I handed them to him.

"I don't plan on sleeping yet. Why do I need these?"

"Patty's sleepover."

A brief grimace flashed across his face.

"I don't really want to.."

I pouted, and he rolled his golden eyes.

"Fine."

I waited for him to change, and when he was done he emerged from the bathroom, wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt and white shorts. It took everything I had to stop myself from drooling, getting a nosebleed, or, uncoolest of all, a boner.

As he started to make his way down the huge staircase, he turned back to face me.

"I can't let them see me with all these cuts."

"What do you want me to do? I can't exactly make them heal any quicker, yanoe."

He groaned. It was a delicious sound.

"Kid, just tell them you fell down some steps or something, or that you fell over."

His head rocked from side to side, contemplating these options. Eventually, he sighed.

"I guess you're right."

We walked down the staircase and into the living room, where Kid was greeted by Patty, who flew her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. He gave a small wince of pain.

Anger bubbled up inside me at Patty. She had just kissed the guy I loved. And made him feel pain. I breathed deeply, hoping the feeling would pass. Thankfully it did, and I was able to return to normal.

The blonde was dragging the shinigami towards the circle, where all the other girls were sat. My eyes met Liz's and she immediately cried; "SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

I grinned. Our plan was now in execution mode.

"We don't have a bottle", Maka reasoned.

I grabbed a bottle of whatever drinks there had been lying around and downed it within seconds, egged on by Liz and Patty's cries of "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

When all the bitter liquid within was gone, everyone clapped, and I licked my lips, placing the bottle in the centre of the circle. I made sure I was sat next to Kid, who glanced at me with weary eyes. I was excited now, butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

Liz started coughing, creating a distraction, and everyone rushed over to her to make sure that she was okay. I took the opportunity to place a pen lid in the way of the bottle, directly in front of where Kid and I sat, so that when it spun it would catch the small object and the bottle would stop on us.

_Genius._

The pistol paused her hacking fit to look at me, and I gave her the thumbs up. She composed herself quickly, and everyone retook their seats.

_Here we go..._

Maka spun the bottle, and I could see determination in her green eyes. She wanted the bottle to land on me. This was her chance, too.

As planned, the bottle stopped inbetween me and Kid.

"What does this mean?" my meister asked, confused.

Liz grinned.

"Weell..I think it means Soul and Kiddo have to kiss!"

Kid's face turned a shade paler, if that was even possible.

"W-what? No way! There's a lid in the way! The bottle got caught!"

His weapon waggled her finger at him.

"Nuh-uh, Kid. It landed on you. You have to kiss Soul."

All eyes were on me. I faked being nonchalant.

"I'm game, if you are."

He bit his delicate lip, that I so wanted to place my own on.

"All right. I'll do it."

Liz cheered, and Maka looked horrified.

"N-no! Kid's right! It got stuck! It doesn't count!"

Everyone ignored her, the attention instead focused on the weapon and meister, who were slowly leaning in towards each other, eyes closed, lips waiting for contact..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kid was leaning in closer to me, I could feel his warm, sweet breath in my face. Patty had taken out her phone, a pink Blackberry, and was taking pictures as our lips neared.

"Wait!" Liz yelled, dragging Kid backwards. We both looked up at her in suprise. She grinned a grin so wide, it would humiliate the Cheshire Cat.

"You have to kiss...for 5 minutes, nonstop. And there has to be tongues. From _both sides_."

Kid looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his skull. I merely laughed.

"Come on, Kid, if we can defeat the kishin, we can make out for 5 minutes."

He frowned.

"Maka defeated the kishin. I got stabbed, remember?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You were there. It still counts."

I grabbed his waist and dragged him into my lap, so that I had my legs crossed and he had his wrapped around my waist. His pale face flushed scarlet, but he leaned in.

Our lips met, and Tsubaki and Liz sighed a joined chorus of "Awww!" whilst Patty went mad with her phone, clicking the camera like there was no tomorrow.

I glanced at Maka. She was sat, crossed legged and frowning, staring daggers at the boy I was lip-locked with. He had his eyes squeezed shut. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Either way, it made him look adorable.

We stayed like this for a little while, before Liz updated on the time.

"3 minutes left, guys!"

I smiled into the kiss, and brushed my tongue along Kid's bottom lip. It was unbelievably soft. He let out a small gasp, before parting his lips slightly and allowing me access. My tongue ran along the roof of his mouth, and then entwined itself with his. The action caused him to moan slightly, and I savoured the sound. My own eyes shut, and I let instincts take over.

"2 minutes remaining.."

Kid pushed my tongue out of his mouth with his own. I felt slightly hurt, but before I could end the kiss to question him, I felt something nip my bottom lip. Opening my eyes, I was looking right back into his own. I could see an emotion that looked like...lust? His smooth, sweet tongue forced entry into my mouth, and I let out an uncool "Mmph!" sound. It only made him grin.

The whole room was quiet, apart from the occasional _click click_ of Patty's camera phone, and Maka making more "Hmph!" noises than necessary.

_What the hell was her problem? It wasn't as if she even had a chance with me. I was gay. For the boy with his tongue pressed against the inside of my cheek. She could go to hell for all I cared._

"30 seconds to go!"

No! Time was running out. I gripped the young shinigami's hips, earning a small gasp. I ran my hands up his body, before cupping his cheek and holding his face closer to mine. Eyes closed, there was no-one who could ruin this moment.

"10! 9! 8! 7!-"

I dragged my fingers through his hair, and he was genuinely suprised. _Not expecting that, were you?_

"-5! 4! 3! 2! 1! AAAAAAAND...STOP!"

As quickly as it had started, it had finished.

Kid shot out of my lap, blushing bright red. I grinned, leaning back and resting my elbow on my knee. I held my hand out for Patty to pass me her Blackberry. She obliged, whispering "Veeerrry cute, Soul, heehee~" in my ear as she did.

It was my turn to blush now.

Looking through the pictures, it was unbelievable how intimate we looked in some of the snaps. In one, that I guessed was towards the end, I had my hands on Kid's thin hips and he had his pale fingers entwined in my hair. _When had he done that? If I'd felt him doing it I would have savoured the moment.._

I looked over at the shinigami. He looked..not right.

He was hugging his knees to his chest, his face pressed into his kneecaps.

"Kid?"

He looked up at the sound of his name.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah..I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm really tired.."

He gave an over-exaggerated yawn, stood up, and left the room. Maka, Liz and I watched him leave.

I don't know what hurt more, his sudden departure, or the cruel smirk that now distorted Maka's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maka rolled her eyes.

"What was _that_ about?"

I glared at her, and she held her hands up, as if to surrender.

Tsubaki opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a sudden loud burst of music. We all looked around the room curiously, before my meister shot up and began rumaging through her bag. Seconds later, she pulled out the source of the noise, her mobile phone, which was blaring out "We R Who We R". I made a face.

Hitting the answer button, she moved away from us to have more privacy.

"Hello?"

I turned my back on her, my attention focused on Liz. When she noticed me staring at her, she cracked a grin.

"So how was it..kissing Kid?"

I returned the grin.

"Veeeeerry nice. You've got a good meister there."

"I know, right. What was it actually like? Patty says he's good, but I can't always trust her..it looked really fun."

"It was, it was really-" I stopped. "How the hell would Patty know?"

The pistol, realising her mistake, flushed red.

"No reason."

"Liz."

She sighed, and lowered her head, her dirty-blonde hair covering her face.

"They...I can't explain it. They don't date, but they don't NOT date either...kinda just..."

"Fuck buddies?"

"No, no, I'm pretty sure they haven't had sex yet, they just make out and feel each other up and..." she made the excalibur face. "...stuff."

I felt my heart in my throat.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no..._

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. Tears stung in my eyes, but I held them back, it's not cool for a guy to cry in public, if at all.

I heard Maka gasp in the corner. I thought she was looking at me and Liz, but I quickly realised she was still on her phone.

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Yea. No, don't worry, I'll ask him now...yea...byee..."

We all stared at her for a while, before she turned to face me.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if my dad stays with us for a while?"

_WHAT? NO. FUCK NO. NOT IN A MILLION YEARS._

"Yeah, it's cool."

_Goddammit._

"Why does he need to stay with you? I thought he lived hin some special house Lord Death had put him in, yaknow, for being a Death Scythe?" Tsubaki asked. Patty nodded in agreement.

"He-he's not a Death Scythe anymore...Lord Death just fired him..."

We all stared at her in shock. What? It couldn't be true. Lord Death trusted Spirit, what could he have done to get fired?

I found myself asking this aloud. Maka shook her head sadly.

"He wouldn't say, but he said that it involved Kid."

Liz chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"I wonder..."

Maka looked at her pleadingly.

"Do you know what happened? Tell me, please!"

She shook her head.

"I can't. I well and truly can't. Kid swore me to secrecy. I can't betray my meister."

My heart was hammering in my chest, threatening to burst through the scar that ran from my shoulder to my waist.

The scar that made me asymmetrical. Unworthy of the young shinigami.

I groaned, and flopped backwards onto the floor. My meister misread this, and pointed.

"See! Even Soul agrees! Just tell us! This is my father's job we're talking about! It's obviously pretty important if he got fired from being a Death Scythe! I think you can make one exception."

Liz simply shook her head again.

"I don't care, Spirit's a creep and if it involves what I think it involves, then you should let him rot on the streets."

Maka growled furiously, and lunged for Liz. Thankfully, I was able to catch her by the waist and hold her back.

"Lemme go, Soul! I'm gonna fucking kill her!"

"Maka. It's not cool to fight your friends."

"She isn't my fucking friend!"

I held onto her, which became increasingly more of a challenge, as she was squirming and thrashing about violently.

I failed to notice Patty, who had curled herself up into a ball and began to cry.

It was only after I heard Tsubaki get up to comfort her that I noticed the weeping blonde.

"Shhh...it's okay...she's not gonna hurt Liz, Soul won't let her. Will you, Soul?"

I shook my head. "Of course not."

Patty looked down, the tears falling thicker and faster.

"I know...what it is...I've known...all along...today...when he came in, with the cuts on his face and body...I should've helped him...I could've stopped him..."

The whole room was silent now, and Maka had stopped wriggling.

"What's wrong with Kid?"

She shook her head, and wailed harder.

"I-I didn't see any cuts on his face", my meister tried.

"Th-th-that's cos he-he-he's a shinigami...his cuts aren't that ea-easy to see...but when I hugged him, when he walked in...I saw them. Everywhere. Some scars too...it's being going on for weeks. Months, even..I dunno..."

I released Maka, and walked over to the sobbing pistol. I stooped down to her level, and lifted her face up gently by her chin so that she was facing me.

"Patty. What. Is wrong. With Kid."

She looked down, not meeting my gaze. I briefly heard her mutter "I'm sorry, Kiddo.." under her breath before she looked up, her cerulean eyes meeting my red ones.

"Kid's gay. And Spirit's been attacking him for it."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Patty's supposed to be slightly more mature here...umm...there's some KidxPatty and some SoulxPatty, but not much...just a lark :D**

**Pweeeaaasseee people, give me your reviews! I neeeeed to know what you think of this story! 20 seconds of your time ain't much, so go on! If you review, I'll give you a giant cookie! :3**

Chapter 7

I felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach.

_When I'd found Kid earlier..Spirit had done that to him?_

Maka was staring at the blonde pistol, who was still looking me in the eye, trying to hold back the same tears that I wanted to shed too.

I could see Liz looking at us, her mouth drawn into a thin line.

_I wonder if this is what she had ment? No..it couldn't have been..when I'd told her I liked Kid she would've told me he's gay, right?_

Probably not. She was dangerously loyal to her meister. She could've thought I was joking. Or just fooling around because I was drunk.

Tsubaki was the first to speak up.

"How long have you known?"

Patty sniffed, and rubbed her wet eyes.

"Ages. About a year. He asked me for my help...figuring out his sexuality."

Liz and I gasped.

"Is that why I caught you guys making out?" the elder sister asked.

Her younger nodded solemnly.

I took her by the shoulders.

"Patty. Tell us _everything_."

(_Patty's P.O.V)_

_Lunchtime is, without a doubt, one of my favourite times in a school day. The food isn't great, but it sure was fun to play with!_

_I was winning a mini-food fight with Black Star, as our friends "subtly" edged away from us. I wasn't entirely sure what we were throwing, to be honest, but it was green. And it make freaking good ammo._

_"HAHAHAHAHA! NO-ONE SHALL DEFEAT THE AMAZING BLACK STAR, ESPECIALLY NOT A LITTLE-"_

_I hit him directly in the mouth, the green stuff splattering all over his face._

_"I win! I win! I win!~" I cheered. It was the usual result for one of our battles. _

_Realising we were finished, our friends moved back to their original seats, Kid on my right and Soul on my left. I smiled. Maka was sitting opposite him, trying to look as alluring as possible. He didn't seem to notice, however, as he was busy checking his text messages. Looking over his shoulder, I could read the one he was checking._

_HYAA, OMG, 3 UR HAIRBND, FKING SMEXY, MEET ME TH CAF, KK? XX_

_He caught me looking, and grinned. _

_"Nosy, nosy, Patty."_

_I wolf whistled._

_"Who's it from?"_

_I saw Maka watching us from the corner of my eye. Haha. This could be fun._

_"You mean you don't remember, Miss Thompson? Yooooou sent ittt", he purred sleazily, obviously joking. His meister's face turned bright red._

_"I dunno, Mr Evans", I replied back in the same tone, taking great delight in the look of disgust that flashed across his face at the use of his surname. "I sent this text to lots of people last night...just ask Kid and Black Star."_

_The guys looked up at the sound of their names._

_"Wha-wha..?"_

_Soul and I chuckled. Maka still looked pissed. _

_We all carried on eating, not saying much, mainly just random crap about lessons and missions and stuff. I was rather bored, to be honest. I stood up to leave, but as I swivelled around on my chair, Kid caught my arm._

_"Wait, I need to talk to you."_

_"Okay", and I sat back down._

_"Umm...actually...I meant alone...if that's okay.."_

_I nodded, and pulled him along with me out of the cafeteria, Liz and Tsubaki watching us, then giggling behind their hands._

_He let me drag him through the halls of the DWMA, before I found a corridor that seemed perfectly empty and quiet._

_"Okay, Kid, what's up?" I asked cheerfully._

_He sighed._

_"Patty...you're my weapon...and I trust you...there's something I need to tell you...and you can't tell anyone. Not even Liz, okay?"_

_"Y-yeah. Sure, Kiddo. What is it?"_

_Again he sighed, heavier this time._

_"Patty..I think...I think I'm gay."_

_I felt my jaw drop, and made no attempt to prevent it from doing so._

_"How long have you known?" _

_"About a week. And I don't know. That's why I need you."_

_"What do you need me for?"_

_His face reddened._

_"Can I-can I kiss you?"_

_I opened my mouth to protest, but he interrupted._

_"Please, Patty...I need to know. It doesn't even need to be a proper kiss, a peck would be fine."_

_I shook my head._

_"A peck won't help you know."_

_He opened his mouth to question, and I pounced, wrapping my arms around his skinny shoulders and slipping my tongue into his mouth. His muffled protests meant nothing._

_Eventually he gave up, he had asked for this, anyway. He stood motionless and let me do all the work, which kind of bugged me._

_I took my lips from his, and purred into his ear._

_"Let your hands wander, Kiddo, heehee~"_

_His yellow eyes widened at this, but he did as he was told, a little apprehensively, but that was to be expected. He was Lord Death's son, after all. I highly doubted they had had "the talk". This was all new for him. Imagine if he'd done it with a man to start with?_

_His cold hands started on my exposed middrif. They kind of stuttered a bit, not knowing where to go from there._

_"Up", I whispered in his ear. He blushed, but obliged. They slid up to my boobs, and I giggled. He groped me a bit, like he did when he was having a hissy fit about mine and Liz's lack of boobage symmetry._

_We stayed like this for a few minutes, me with my tongue down his throat and him holding my breasts. I couldn't tell if he liked it or not. _

_He probably couldn't either._

_"Oh...my...god..."_

_We separated, to find my sister staring at us in shock._

_Kid blushed, and I grinned._

_"Hey, sis!"_

_My meister and fellow weapon glared at me._

_"What?"_

_Liz turned on her heel and left grumpily._

_I turned back to face Kid. His angry expression had been replaced by one of confusion. _

_"What'dya think, Kiddo?"_

_He shook his head._

_"It was good, yes..but I didn't like it in that way..the same way I'd like it if it were a man doing it.."_

_I sighed, and gave him a hug._

_"Is there...any...particular man...you'd rather it be?"_

_"Yes..."_

_I waited for a few seconds._

_"Who?"_

_He closed his eyes._

_"I can't tell you. I really can't. I can't run the risk of him finding out."_

_I nodded, understanding, but still a little bit hurt that he didn't trust me enough to tell me._

_"Anyways...bye, Patty."_

_He walked away, leaving me rooted to the spot, wondering who it could be. Before he could walk out of earshot, I called to him. _

_"Is it Ox?"_

_He stopped, and turned to face me._

_"Why the fuck would it be that creep?"_

_"Cos he's gay too!"_

_His eyes lit up._

_"Is he, now..."_

_He ran off at breakneck speed, almost a blur._

_I allowed my body to slump against the wall, and sighed, feeling both happy and sad for my meister._

_Happy, because he was finally learning who he truly was._

_Sad, in case the person he liked didn't like him back._

_I cocked my head to one side, trying to work out who this person was._

I listened to Patty's story intently, fondly remembering that conversation with the blonde. I couldn't remember who that text was from, just some slut who I ended up sleeping with later that night, much to Maka's annoyance.

Patty began to cry now, not bothering to hide her tears anymore.

"He told Lord Death about two weeks later, and about a week after that, the abuse started."

I gasped. This had been going on for a year? I took Patty in my arms and hugged her.

"Shh, shhh, it's okay. I'll go talk to him now, okay? We won't let Spirit get him anymore, will we guys?"

Everyone nodded.

The pistol smiled, then faultered a bit.

"No offence, Soul, but why would he talk to you about this? He didn't tell Liz, and I only found out because he wanted me to help him work out if he was straight.."

"I dunno..but I can't just leave him, can I? That's not cool."

I stood up and left the room, feeling everyone's eyes on my back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'll probably be uploading chapter nine either tomorrow or Monday, cos I'm going on holiday for a week, and I don't wanna leave you guys hanging :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you like it! Pwease send more, tell me what you think of the story!**

**After I've finished IMA, I'm writing another SoulxKid, it's my OTP, I swear, lol, except it's gonna be a mpreg, thoughts? I've got a plot all worked out, but I kinda wanna hear what people think of the idea of Kid having a baby, hahaa~**

**And as for 10 Songs 10 Stories, I'm having a major case of writer's block, so it miiiiiight take a while for chappy four :S**

Chapter 8 (woo symmetry! :D)

(Kid's P.O.V)

I hugged the pillow to my chest and sobbed gently. There was only one word for my life at the minute, and that was _shit_.

Why couldn't I just be normal? OCD, a shinigami, _gay_...it just isn't fair.

And then to have Soul kiss me like that...so...passionatly...it was like a kind of pleasant torture.

I groaned slightly, and curled up tighter, determined to make myself as small as possible. A memory flashed through my head, when I had come out to my father. Tears leaked through my yellow eyes at the thought of it.

* * *

><p><em>Taking a deep breath, I knocked eight times on the door to the death room at the DWMA.<em>

_"Come in!" my father called from the other side._

_I opened the door nervously, walking under the large arches and onto the platform. He was stood, waiting for me to start talking. Thankfully, we were alone. I took a deep breath, and said_

_""._

_Panting slightly, I looked him in the face. He seemed startled._

_"Um, what did you say, Kiddo?"_

_"I'm gay, father, and...I have a crush on Soul Evans. Please don't be mad."_

_My father rubbed his chin thoughtfully._

_"Soul Evans...the scythe boy?"_

_I nodded._

_"Hmm..well..this is unexpected."_

_"Yes. Yes it is", a voice from behind us said almost angrily. I turned around to find Spirit Albarn, Maka's father, watching us, a strange look on his face. It scared me slightly._

_"Ah! Hello, Spirit! I see you just bore witness to Kiddo's little confession, eh?" _

_Father seemed oblivious to his weapon's expression. _

_"Indeed. Um. Good for you, Kid."_

_He gave a thumbs-up, but I could see his hands trembling. He was acting rather odd. I turned my attention back to my father. _

_"So you're not mad?"_

_"Why would I be mad, son? It's who you are. And Mr Evans seems like a worthy choice for a crush."_

_I smiled, and he patted me on the shoulder, before pulling me into a hug. I was a bit suprised at this, he was my father, but he never really showed this much affection._

_"I'm very glad you felt you could tell me this, Kiddo. Thank you."_

_He released me, and waved goodbye. As I walked out of the room, I could feel a huge grin spread across my face. Maybe, now I've told my dad, I could tell everyone? I knew that some people might have a problem with it, but if the majority acted like my dad, I would probably manage._

_"Hey...Kid..."_

_Spirit was leaning against the wall. I had my hand on the doorknob, about to step out._

_"Can I...have a word with you...outside?"_

_I nodded, and allowed him to lead the way. He took me out to one of the upper balconies, the ones that were hardly ever used. He leaned against the wall, looking into the distance in thought._

_I joined him. The view was stunning. The sky was a deep, azure blue, with white fluffy clouds scattered everywhere. I grinded my teeth slightly at this. Asymmetrical..._

_"So, Kid."_

_I looked up at the sound of my name._

_"Yeah?"_

_"How long have you had a crush on Soul for?"_

_"I don't know. About three weeks, maybe?"_

_"Hmmm..."_

_And suddenly, out of nowhere, he punched me in the face. I staggered backwards, before falling and hitting my head on the ground._

_"Don't you dare. Even think about. Making a move. On. Him."_

_He loomed over me, transforming his arm into a blade. Honestly, I was terrified. Fear rised in my throat, blocking a scream from passing my lips. My eye, the area that he had struck, was throbbing like a bitch._

_Spirit lowered the blade, so that it was touching my face._

_"Soul is Maka's weapon. Therefore he is her partner. In both senses of the word. You get in the way, you'll have me to answer to."_

_He drew the weapon along my cheek, leaving a thin cut. I could feel the blood begin to ooze out almost immediately. _

_"I'll see you around, little shinigami...have fun riding the rainbow!"_

_He walked off, cackling, his arm returning to normal. Tears left my eyes, and I curled up on the dirty ground, left to suffer in my own mind._

_I couldn't tell anyone now. My father had only reacted well because I was his son. What if everyone acted like Spirit? The DWMA was full of people who could turn into weapons...and anyone of them could use that against me._

_So I stayed in the closet. Sealed in. No light could enter, I locked it shut. I was never coming out._

* * *

><p>How could Spirit do this to me? How did my father not realise what was happening? I groaned louder this time, and began to release the waterworks into my pillow. The tears ran fast and thick, wetting the fine material.<p>

"Kid?"

I looked up, and there he stood, leaning against the doorframe.

The most asymmetrical being who could ever walk this planet.

Who also happened to be possibly the most handsome.

Soul Evans.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sooo, my parents are dragging me off camping tomorrow, so I won't be able to update this until at least Saturday TT3TT, but I thought I'd leave you all with this fluffy little chapter before I go! Heehee~**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! I let out this insane happy scream when I read them, hahaa~**

**Alot of you seem to like the idea of a SoulxKid mpreg? I know there's another one on here, but it kinda bums me out that it's not been updated in a while, so I thought I'd write my own, lol..**

**On with the fluff? :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

(Soul's P.O.V)

He looked like a frightened child.

Clutching a tear-soaked pillow to his chest and looking at me with those deep, yellow eyes of his, he just muttered my name.

"S-Soul..?"

I walked over to him, and he seemed to recoil slightly.

"Kid, what's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"N-noo, I-I can't tell you.."

"Kid. I know you're gay."

He froze.

"Who told you?"

"Patty."

A groan escaped his lips. It was a deliciously tragic sound.

"So."

I looked up.

"Soo..what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Soul. Have you come to laugh at me? Go on. I don't care anymore. Laugh all you want. Hell, hurt me, too! I won't fucking feel it, I grew immune to the pain ages ago.."

I watched him as he spewed out his angry speech, and when he was finished, his thin shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I..I'm lost, Soul. I don't know who to turn to anymore."

I walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, wrapping my arms around his skinny frame.

"Turn to me."

He looked me in the eyes, and I pulled him into a kiss.

His lips met mine, and we stayed perfectly still, joined together in this bittersweet moment.

He pulled back.

"Stop it. Stop it now!"

"What?"

"Don't mess with my feelings...don't!"

"Whatd'ya mean, Kid?"

He took a deep breath.

"I think...I think I'm in love with you, Soul."

My heart swelled. Seriously. I could almost feel it in my throat. I had no idea what to say, or what to do, so I just kept quiet.

He obviously took my silence in the wrong way, because he hung his head.

"I understand if you never want to speak to me again."

I found myself laughing.

"Are you kidding? Kid, do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say that? I-I love you too."

I saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. This wasn't how I was going to tell you..but I guess things never work out in the way you plan them to, huh?"

"It looks like it."

I cupped his cheek with my hand, and drew our faces closer. It was just like before, his breath on my face, the world around us melting away into nothing. But this time, was better. We were alone, no-one watching us, or taking pictures, or throwing dirty looks. Hidden away in our own little world.

Our lips met again, burning with more passion than earlier. Tongues were brought in quickly, swapping spit and licking one another.

It was alot more romantic than it sounds.

I dragged my sharp teeth along his bottom lip, earning a pleasured moan from the young shinigami. When I kissed him again, I could taste blood in his mouth, but he didn't seem to care.

Pulling him in closer by the waist, I let my hands wander up his shirt. His cold skin felt like ice against my warm hands. He grinned into the kiss, before pulling away, chuckling slightly. I panted, I'd forgotten about needing oxygen.

"You looked as if you were about to pass out!"

I mimicked fainting, and put my head in his lap, so that I was looking up at him. He leaned down slowly and kissed me again. Not like we had just been a few moments ago, but more gentle, and soft.

We parted, and he looked at me thoughtfully.

"What's up, Kiddo?"

"It's just...it's just that...I don't know if I should be doing this.."

"It's because of Spirit, isn't it?"

He gasped.

"Ho-how do you know about that?"

"Patty told us. It's kinda why she said you were gay."

"Oh."

He looked away, avoiding my gaze.

I hoisted myself up, so I was leaning on my elbow.

"Kid."

He still wouldn't look.

"You don't have to be afraid of him anymore."

"Y-you don't know what he's like, Soul...if he thought I was looking at you in a certain way, he'd hit me..he's determined for you and Maka to be together. He wants you to be like him and his ex-wife."

"What the fuck? No way!"

He nodded grimly.

"He's given me black eyes for just talking to you."

I felt my own widen.

"The man's a loony...I mean, what? Does he want his daughter married to a gay guy? That's just..that's just insane..."

"He doesn't know you're gay. And I must say, after your dating history, and all the nosebleeds you get around Blair, it _is_ a little hard to believe."

I cocked my head to one side.

"Nnn..no..I think..I'm definitely gay. Bisexual doesn't seem to fit me.."

Kid looked me in the eye.

"Am I..as good as any of..those girls?"

"No."

His face fell.

"You're so, so much better than any of those cheap skanks."

He smiled warmly at me again, and not his usual, tight-lipped smile. This one lit up his face.

"You don't need to fear Spirit anymore. Your dad sacked him."

"Really?"

I nodded happily.

He flew at me, catching me in a massive hug. Although quite startled at first, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in closer. I kissed his hair, and ran my fingers down his spine, enjoying the little shivers he made every time I did.

"S-Soul.."

"Yea?"

"We should-we should go back downstairs, the others will be getting suspicious..."

We stood up, holding hands, and walked out of the room. We made our way down the large staircase, but when we reached the bottom, he let go. I looked at him questioningly.

"I don't want the others to know yet..about us, I mean."

I nodded in silent agreement.

He pecked me on the cheek, and allowed me to lead the way back to the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Pwease, people! Keep the reviews coming! Let's try and get to 88 for SUPA SYMMETRY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

I followed Kid down the corridor, and soon enough we were outside the living room door. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened it.

The girls were all huddled in a circle, and looked up at us when we walked in. Everyone smiled at Kid, and he blushed. The red against his pale skin made me want to jump on him right there and then. Luckily, I was able to restrain myself, and buried my hands in my pockets.

The shinigami curled up on the sofa, all eyes still on him, and rested his head against the armrest.

I joined him, sitting on the other side. He smiled lightly.

"Thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

His smile turned into a grin.

"Right."

The girls, with the exception of Liz, turned back to whatever they were doing. The pistol sat herself right in the middle of us.

"Soooo...did you guys..?" she whispered, a wide grin stretched across her face.

Her meister looked away, tomato red.

"If you're implying sex, then no, unfortunately. But we did...other things..." I muttered back.

"Blowie?"

"Again, sadly no. Just a super awesome make out session."

"Aw! And I missed it? No fair!"

I burst out laughing, and Kid glared at me.

"Shhhhhh!"

His angry look only made me laugh harder. He looked so frickin' cute!

"What's so funny?" Maka asked curiously.

I shook my head, ribs beginning to ache. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, when you're done having a laughing fit, do you guys want to watch a movie?"

A loud chorus of "YES!" indicated for me to regain my composure. I took a few deep breaths, and was able to stop. I had to clutch my side, still. My lungs were hurting like a bitch.

"What film were you thinking of watching, Maka?" Tsubaki's gentle voice asked. A strange glint appeared in my meister's eye.

"Well, I was thinking of watching a little something courtesy of Soul."

My heart stopped. I didn't bring any DVDs. I didn't really own any. Except for-

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, YOU BROUGHT MY PORN?"

Patty and Liz burst into howling laughter. I could see Kid pressing his lips together to supress a laugh.

Maka nodded devilishly.

"Is that why you were taking so long packing? Were you snooping around my room?"

"Maaaaaayybeeeee!"

"W-which one did you bring?"

She rustled through her bag for a while, before pulling out a DVD case.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you..", she held it above her head so that everyone could see the title. "_Sex Toy Story 2_!"

Everyone fell to the floor in a mass laughing fit. Even Kid, who was usually so stoney-faced.

"N-no! You can't watch that! It's private!"

"Okay, how about this; all in favour of watching Soul's porn say aye!"

"AYE!"

I frowned. This was _not_ cool.

The movie was awesome. If all my friends hadn't been sat around watching it with me, I would be totally blowing my load right now.

All the girls were lying on the floor, screetching like hyeenas everytime a sex scene came up, which, because this was a porno, was all the time.

Kid and I were still on the sofa, and he was gently running his toe down my leg. The sensation from this, mixed with the pleasured moans from the TV, was making me unbearably horny.

He chuckled softly, so that the others wouldn't hear, and pointed at my crotch. Looking down, I saw that I had a raging hard-on.

"It's all for you, bitch", I whispered seductively. He blushed, but met my eyes.

We leaned in, and our lips met.

_Damn, I wanted him so badly. _

He seemed to be having the same thoughts, because he whispered "We can't."

We separated, and focused our attentions back to the TV, where we were met by the sight of some actress dressed as Barbie being fucked up the ass with a toothbrush by someone dressed as Buzz Lightyear. An idea struck me.

Winking at Kid, I facepalmed. Everyone turned to face me.

"I-I just remembered! I've forgotten my toothbrush!"

Liz wrinkled her nose.

"_This_ reminded you? If anything, I don't think I can even brush my teeth again.."

I shrugged.

"Oral hygine, Liz. Come on, Kid."

He looked stunned.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to mine and Maka's apartment. Come with me."

I looked at him intently. He got the message.

"Oh! Okay."

We stood up, and left the room. I couldn't help but notice Maka's suspicious look.

When we got far enough away from the living room, we linked hands. He leaned in and nibbled on my ear as we walked, and I led the way so that he wouldn't walk into anything.

I flew open the front door and grinned at my uke. He cocked his head to the side. I swooped down and picked him up, bridal-style. He squeaked his protests, but I was too strong. Carrying him down the steps from Gallows' Manor, I looked up at the moon. Not a single trace of blood came from it's creepy grin. All was well.

I carried the shinigami to my bike, and settled him down on it.

"Hold on", I warned as I straddled the vehicle. He nervously wrapped his arms around my waist. Grinning at the touch, I started up the engine and drove away from the mansion.

(Maka's P.O.V)

_Gawd, he is hot._

His ass swayed slightly as he left the room, Kid in tow.

I was enjoying the view when I noticed it.

My weapon had a boner.

And, from the looks of it, the shinigami was getting one too.

I felt suspicious. Then I realised. I'd actually seen Soul pack his toothbrush this morning.

My stomach dropped.

They were going to have sex.

In my apartment!

"Maka? Are you okay?" Tsubaki's voice questioned. She sounded far away. I came back to reality.

"Haha, yeah, I was just zoning out a bit, I must be really tired! Hahaaaa~"

Everyone swapped strange looks. I didn't care. Standing up, I muttered some kind of excuse, and walked out of the room. I was just in time to see my weapon, outside the front door, pick the meister up bridal style.

Anger bubbled inside me. I crept up to the door and watched their descent through the glass panes. Soul dropped Kid onto his motorbike, straddled it, and let him wrap his arms around his waist. Then, they drove off into the night.

A part of me wanted Kid to let go, to fall off, to be hurt. Anything to make him let go of my scythe. I clenched my teeth together and ran after them, as fast as my legs would allow.

After about 10 minutes of running, I arrived at a bus stop. I waited, and finally the right bus came along. I paid my fare and hopped on, willing the vehicle to go faster.

Eventually, I arrived at my stop. I thanked the driver and hopped off, hoping that I wasn't too late. I started running again. Luckily, the apartment was only 5 minutes away, so I didn't have to go far.

When I reached the building, the first thing I saw was Soul's bike parked up sloppily against a wall.

_I was too late._

But still, I ran up the stairs to our front door. I was about to put the key in the lock when I heard a noise. Pushing my ear to the door, I heard it again, this time joined by a smililar sound.

Moans.

The same kind that had been in Soul's dirty movie.

_They were having sex._

My heart shattered into a million pieces, stabbing into my chest, ripping me apart.

I opened the door as quietly as I could, and walked in.

Luckily, they were doing their business in Soul's bedroom. His door was shut, hopefully locked.

I tiptoed over, and peeked through the keyhole. I could just see Soul leaning over Kid, who was releasing pleasured noises, which only made my weapon grin harder. He stuck his tongue out, and Kid allowed him entry into his mouth.

My stomach lurched.

That should be _me_.

I carried on watching, even when Soul flipped the young shinigami onto his front and took him up the ass.

It was a sick facination, watching my two friends have sex together. Was I actually enjoying this?

"S-Soul! I'm coming!"

They both moaned deeply, before collapsing into each other's arms on Soul's bed.

"I love you", they both murmured at the same time.

I sat back, eyes wide as dinner plates. I would probably need mind soap after this.

I heard rustling from behind the door, and realised that they were getting ready to go back to Kid's mansion.

Knowing that it would take longer for me to get there, I dashed into my room, opened my piggybank and took out some cash. I snuck out and ran out the front door.

As I hailed a taxi, my mind swum as I mentally recapped what I had just witnessed.

Kid and Soul...were a couple?

A black cab pulled up, and I hopped in. I gave the driver the address, and begged him to drive as fast as he could.

I looked out of the dirty window, deep in thought. Only being dragged out when the taxi stopped at a red light.

Because, pulled up right next to us, somehow, were Kid and Soul, on the bike.

Kid had his arms wrapped around my weapon's waist, and the scythe had his head tipped back, scattering kisses along the meister's cheek.

The driver saw this too.

"Disgusting."

I silently agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back, bitches! Mwahahahaha~**

**Camping sucked ass, my lil sister vomited up her guts (not literally, thank god), my parents dragged us around the most boring places evar, and Japanese tourists wouldn't stop taking pictures of my dogs! They're Cavalier King Charles Spaniels, btw, totally kawaii :D**

**Sowwy for how long it's taking me to upload part 4 of 10 Songs 10 Stories, but I only just got an idea for what to write about, lol...the song is O Green World by Gorillaz though, I highly suggest you listen to it, that song is THE shit! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay for all the reviews so far! Pwease keep them coming, anyone who submits one gets to kick Spirit in the balls! Heehee~**

**And sorry if this sucks. My brain was really frazzled when I wrote this. I've just gone over it and edited a bit, hope it's okay TT3TT**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

(Maka's P.O.V)

I was _really _not in the mood to watch Soul and Kid kiss.

I leaned forward, and caught the driver's attention.

"There's an extra 10 bucks for you if you can get me to Gallow's Manor within the next 5 minutes."

He nodded, and cut the red light. As I looked out of the back window, I could see my weapon and the fellow meister, still in a loving embrace.

Jealousy bubbled within me.

But at the same time...

I didn't care.

Did I really like Soul in _that_ way?

Or was it just because my mom and dad had been weapon and meister, I was expected to fall for him?

I sunk down in my seat, head pounding.

* * *

><p>(Kid's P.O.V)<p>

He nipped my cheek happily, and I gave a small squeak.

"Kid..that was amazing...wow..."

I grinned. I could still feel my heart pounding, my breath quick and sharp. We were sat on his bike, driving back to my mansion. In the lane next to us was a black taxi, like the ones you get in England. I chuckled softly. Father had had them brought to Death City after he saw a picture of some on the internet.

As I peered into the cab, I could just about make out the passenger. She looked to be a girl of about mine and Soul's age, and even through the glass, I could feel her eyes burning into us. I saw her silhouette lean forward and say something to the driver. The cab shortly sped off.

Soul sighed.

"We can't please everybody."

I shrugged.

"Who cares? Our happiness is all that matters."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

We drove off, into the same direction of the taxi.

* * *

><p>(Maka's P.O.V)<p>

The cab was pushing about 70mph. We were nearly there.

"If I get a speedin' ticket, you're payin' for it", the driver grunted.

"Deal."

The entire journey only took about two minutes. As I hopped out, I handed him the money, and legged it back into the shinigami's home.

When I burst through the front door, I was greeted by a grumpy-looking Liz and a confused Patty and Tsubaki.

"What the hell, Maka?"

"Oh my gawd...you don't know what I saw...oh my gawd..Kid...Soul...sex...my apartment..."

I slumped against the wall in defeat. Liz turned to Tsubaki.

"I told you. Pay up!"

The weapon grumbled and rolled her eyes, before handing Liz the money.

"I'd have thought they'd take it a lil slower than that!"

"Ehh. It _is_ Soul after all, and Kid's a sucker, he'll go along with anything."

I frowned slightly at this. Were they implying that Soul was a pervert? And Kid-well-yes, he could be a bit gullible sometimes, but he wouldn't have sex with someone just because they told him to...

"I think this was a mutual agreement, guys. Face it, Soul and Kid are gay for each other."

The Thompson sisters exchanged a quick glance, before screaming "YES!" at the top of their lungs and more or less dancing around the foyer.

"What?"

The elder calmed herself down.

"Do you remember when me and Soul got totally wasted in the Summer?"

"Yea."

"He told me then. He was gay for Kid."

My mouth hung open.

_He'd known he was gay since Summer? And he'd told Liz before me?_

"Maka?"

"He-he told you..before he told me?"

She nodded.

"Although he was drunk, remember?"

"Still, it hurts..."

The girls all pulled me into a group hug. I sobbed slightly.

At that precise moment, the happy couple walked through the door.

* * *

><p>(Soul's P.O.V)<p>

I walked in through Kid's front door, the young shinigami behind me, holding onto my fingers lightly. He dropped them the second he saw all the girls gathered in a group hug in the foyer.

Maka was in the middle of it, crying. She stopped when she saw us, and wiped her eyes.

"H-hey guys, what's up?"

I threw a glance at Kid. He didn't know what to do either.

Liz cleared her throat.

"Guys...we need to talk. Maka saw you."

I cocked my head to one side.

"Saw us what?"

She made the excalibur face.

"Having sex."

My heart stopped, and Kid staggered backwards slightly.

"H-how?"

"I followed you home..you and Kid both had wood when you left, and I got suspicious..I'm sorry, Soul."

"How did you see?"

She flushed red.

"I-I looked through the keyhole."

Everyone's eyes widened.

The whole room went quiet, until Patty spoke up.

"Soo...you were suspicious that they were having sex, and you willingly looked through the keyhole? Gee, Maka, wasn't the porn enough?"

My meister flushed red.

"Shuddup! I don't know why I did it, okay? I just did..."

I shook my head, and grabbed Kid's hand.

"Okay, Maka. I know you're freaking out, and I understand, but this is serious. We aren't just fucking about. I-I love him."

Patty and Tsubaki "awwww"'-ed at this, and Liz closed her eyes and smiled.

My meister sniffed sadly.

"I-I know..but it hurts...I think I liked you too, Soul."

"Did you, though?"

Everyone gasped as my boyfriend spoke up.

"What do you mean, Kid?"

"Are you sure you liked him? And that it wasn't just because it would the same as what your parents had? I know it's what your father wants."

Maka gasped lightly.

"I dun-dunno..possibly..they felt like real feelings..."

I stepped forward, still holding onto Kid's hand.

"Maka. Could you ever see yourself with me?"

She thought for a while.

"N-no.."

"Who could you see yourself with?"

A small smile graced her lips.

"Crona."

Kid chuckled.

"You're in luck, Miss Albarn..I think he feels the same way."

She blushed.

"I'm so, so sorry, you guys, for...everything. Being such a bitch. For watching. For my father."

She said this last part to Kid, who nodded weakly. I pulled him closer.

"Shall we..carry on with our sleepover?"

"HELL YES!" came Patty's excited cry.

We all laughed, and started to make our way back to the living room. I was stopped, however, by my meister grabbing me by the arm, and leading me and Kid to the side.

"I want to make it up to you guys..and since Soul's only got a few souls left until he becomes a Death Scythe-"

"I have?"

She nodded.

"Four, I think."

"COOL!"

Kid kissed my cheek softly as a reward. Maka blushed, before carrying on.

"Well, seeing as Soul only needs a few more souls until he's a Death Scythe, and Kid will get to wield a Death Scythe, how's about you guys do a mission together? Get a buncha souls, and Kid, you can start using Soul the second he becomes a Death Scythe."

I looked at Kid, eyebrow cocked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"What about the witches soul, though?"

Maka grinned.

"Haven't you heard? Aparantly there's a mission just opened the other day and there's about 5 souls and a witches soul, all together! It'll be perfect!"

Kid looked at me, chewing his lip in thought. _Gawd, he looks so freaking cute when he does that..._

"Well, my father did say he was going to give me a Death Scythe sometime in the next month...I did tell Liz and Patty that I was going to make them my Death Scythes though..."

I snaked my arms around his waist.

"You could have all three of us. Imagine it: we'd be the ultimate team, hahaa~"

"Hmm?" Maka growled.

"What?"

"Where do I fit into this equation?"

I looked at Kid again.

"I wonder..."

"What?"

"We could..switch weapons...?"

"Could we?"

"I'm sure we could..but it'd take a bit of resonating before we're ready for a full-on battle."

"Sounds like a plan!" Maka chipped in.

I nodded, and we all made our way back to the living room.

I snuggled up on the couch with Kid, who was quickly falling asleep, draped gently across my chest. He didn't weigh a thing. Light as a feather. Only the occaisional tug on my hair as he twirled it around his finger let me know he was still there.

"Hey", I whispered into his ear.

"Hmmmm?"

"You wanna share a sleeping bag tonight?"

He chuckled softly.

"Sure."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Veeeeeery short chapter here. Gonna _try _and upload chapter 13 tomorrow, depends...**

**And I've started writing the mpreg, so far it's called Just A Mistake, but if anyone can think of a better name, don't be shy, tell it me!**

**I'm also on tablets for the next three months, so if the story sucks, I'm sorry TT_TT**

**Reviews, pwease!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

It had been 2 months since the sleepover, and still, only Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty knew of mine and Kid's relationship.

We weren't planning on announcing it, but we weren't going to deny it if anyone asked us.

Unashamed, unafraid.

Since Spirit had been fired, rumours had circulated, most of them ridiculous, but there were the occaisional few that almost reached the truth. Everyone knew Kid was involved in some way, so he was often questioned. He never caved, though, and would just walk away, silent.

One student, however, really touched a nerve once. She asked whether he and Spirit had been having a gay relationship. Kid crumbled, and slumped to the floor, stricken. I'd slung him over my shoulder and carried him home.

After that, he hadn't spoke for a week.

Now though, bit by bit, he was gaining his confidence back. He would smile more, and when he was with me, the sun was shining brightly in his little world. It made me happy to see him happy.

We'd been training with Maka, Patty and Liz, trying to switch weapons. The twin pistols had been slightly upset about the arrangement at first, but soon came round to the idea after they heard us out.

I still remember the first time Kid wielded me. I knew we wouldn't have perfect wavelength, but it still came as a shock when we couldn't resonate. I'd pressured him into it, no matter how many times he told me it wouldn't work. But he did it anyway, and I was forced to watch as my handle burnt his pale hands.

I don't know how he forgave me for that.

* * *

><p>"Let's go, soul resonance!" came Maka's voice from a few feet away.<p>

She was holding Patty, while Liz looked on smiling. They had had an agreement that Maka would only use one of them at a time, after a failed attempt at wielding them both at the same time.

It was partially her own fault, she'd tried to hold them upside down like the shinigami used to, and quickly admitted defeat.

I shook my head, and focused my attention back to Kid. He was staring off into the distance, in thought. I prodded him in the ribs, and he squeaked and spun around.

"Don't do that!"

I chuckled, and snaked my arms around his waist.

"But it's cuuute the way you react~"

"Hmpf."

Planting a soft kiss on his lips, I let him go.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

I transformed, and he caught me with ease. His OCD had let up slightly, and he didn't freak out that he wasn't symmetrical when he held me.

Come to think of it...I was the only asymmetrical thing that he didn't try and fix.

Awwww...

"Soul resonance!"

I felt myself tingle slightly, as our souls matched wavelengths. We were getting good-really good.

My blade grew, even bigger than it had when Maka had performed resonance. The shinigami gasped slightly, but remained focused. Liz and Maka were staring at us in awe, eyes wide as dinner plates.

I grinned, and the transformation finished. Kid was panting, and looking at me in shock.

"We...we did it..."

"Hell yea we did!"

Liz started cheering.

"You guys, that was AWESOME! Omigosh, wow!"

Maka smiled.

"Congratulations, guys, looks like you're soul mates!" She chuckled at her own joke.

Kid and I excalibur-faced.

"Soul..I think you can turn back now."

I did as I was told, and the second my feet hit the ground, I ran to Kid and embraced him in a tight hug, planting kisses over all the exposed areas of skin I could find. He didn't squirm or try to make me let go, he just laughed, sounding so carefree and happy. My heart soared.

"Soul...I think...we're ready for the mission."

**A/N: BOOM, HERE WE GO! Hahaaa~**

**There's gonna be alot of drama in the next chapters, just to warn you...**

**And my supa cool (and symmetrical, lol) buddeh told me to link her YouTube in my FanFiction, so here she is, she does SoulxKid videos~**

**.com/user/SoulxKid?feature=chclk**

**This is her newest vid, I edited the music, lol :) .com/watch?v=-8FaEMfUiCE&feature=channel_video_title**

**BYEEE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Unlucky 13! Just a warning~**

**Reviews please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

(Lord Death's P.O.V)

Ever since I'd let Spirit go, there'd been a definite change in Kid. He smiled more, talked more, laughed more. And I knew who was partially responsible for that.

They hadn't told me, but let's just say I caught them-ahem-"getting down to business" in the out of order toilets on the second floor.

It's not like I went looking for them! I was just on my daily trip through the school trying to find any kids who were ditching class. They know there's mirrors everywhere! It only took a simple look-in.

From what I saw in the three (very graphic) seconds, I'd say that Kid was the uke. I'd been slightly shocked when he told me he was gay, but he's my son, and I love him no matter what his sexual orientation.

My thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a very flustered-looking Stein, a cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

"Lord Death! We have an emergency!"

"Hiya Stein, what is it?"

"Do you remember about two or three months ago, when you told me and the Death Scythes about those kishins and the witch in Austria?"

I nodded.

"What about them? Have we made progress?"

"No-we have bad news. Do you also remember that you wanted Sid to help out too, but he was already about to leave for another mission at the time?"

"Yea, I wrote him a note."

"Lord Death-do you remember who you told to deliver the note?"

"Spirit, why?"

"He gave Sid the wrong letter. He had also been posting new missions up on the board for DWMA students, and there was one about a kishin in Australia. From what Sid told me, he ran into Spirit, and he dropped the letters. When he picked them up, he confused Australia for Austria, and gave Sid the wrong note. He posted the one with the witch and the multiple kishins to the students' board."

I felt my face pale under my mask.

"It's okay, right? We can just take it down, no-one will be harmed and we can just put this behind us."

Stein shook his head sadly.

"Someone's already taken it."

My stomach dropped.

"W-who took it?"

"Kid and Soul."

This was it.

Spirits final, unintentional revenge.

He'd killed my son.

* * *

><p>(Soul's P.O.V)<p>

I held onto Kid's thin waist fearfully, my eyes squeezed tightly shut. We were flying over England on Beelzebub. I didn't dare look down. I may be cool, but even cool guys have fears.

"Soul, look."

"What? Are we there yet?"

"No, but look. I made a little pit stop for you."

I cracked an eye open. He was lowering the skateboard closer to the ground. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know you could've changed to weapon form, right?"

"I know. But I'd rather hold onto you, you're so cuddly~"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"What? No!"

"I'm kidding, Soul. I'm kidding."

I blushed, and looked away.

"Where are we, anyways?"

"Small city called Sheffield. I thought I'd let you get your feet on the ground for a while."

"Why this place, though?"

It was his turn to blush.

"N-no reason."

"Tell me?"

"Noo.."

"Pweeeaaase?" I tried again, pouting. He couldn't resist.

"Okay. My father has been here before, to collect a few kishin eggs. He told me that while he was here he saw a building for a company called _Symmetry_, and the building is completely symmetrical too."

I burst out laughing, and he glared at me.

"I'm sorry, K-Kid, but that i-is just hilarious!" I said in between breaths.

"Hmpf. You can stay here. I'm going to check it out. It's just across the road."

"Okay.."

He walked off, and left me stood alone in what appeared to be a park. There was an old tennis court not far from where I was standing, and a children's playground just after that. It was a nice place, and I settled down on a bench.

It didn't take much for my eyes to begin to droop, and pretty soon I was asleep. I was exhausted from last night with Kid.

And NO, we were not doing what you think we were doing! Pervert. We'd just stayed up until the early hours of the morning on the piano in his foyer. The memory replaced my dreams.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, listen to this one, you'll like this one."<em>

_"I like all your compositions, Soul."_

_"No, I mean, you'll REALLY like this one, it's about you."_

_His cheeks stained red. _

_"It's about m-me?"_

_"Of course."_

_I tilted my head back. I was seated at the piano, and he was stood right behind my shoulder, watching my fingers intently as they flew across the keys. I didn't even need to see them to be able to play it. Just looking at his face told my fingers where to go._

_It wasn't like my usual compositions, they were usually so dark and gloomy. This one was light and happy._

_Kid leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. Still I played, even though the kiss started to increase in passion._

_Eventually, the song came to an end, and we broke apart, gasping for air slightly. I chuckled._

_"If I knew it was going to lead to that, I'd play the song more often!"_

_Kid grinned._

_"What other songs do you know?"_

_"Hmm.."_

_I looked back down at the piano again, my face face reflected in it's shiny black and white keys. _

_"How about this?"_

_I played the chords to "Airplanes" by B.O.B, but instead of playing the melody for it, I used the melody from "Brick By Boring Brick" by Paramore. They worked together really well-it sounded better than the actual songs did originally._

_Kid hummed along with it, a small smile on his lips._

_I finished that song, too, and suddenly had a brainwave._

_Grabbing the shinigami by his shoulders, I plonked him down onto the stool, so that he was sitting right next to me._

_"It's your turn to play, Kid."_

_"I-I don't know how to!"_

_"No-one does at first. If you could just sit at a piano and play, the world would be full of virtuosos. But you can't, and it's not. Practise makes perfect."_

_He blinked at me._

_"Wow, Soul...that was...deep."_

_I chuckled, and handed him a music sheet._

_"Now play."_

_"But I-"_

_"Pwease, Kiddo-kun?"_

_"Fine. But if I screw up, promise you won't laugh?"_

_"Pinky promise."_

_My new meister apprehensively tapped out the first note, followed by the second, then the third, and so on, until he had successfully tapped out the entire first riff._

_"Good..now play the verse a lil faster."_

_He obliged, and I sung along._

_"He thinks I'm crazy..judging by the faces that he's making..."_

_Kid smiled. This was our song._

_"I think he's pretty..but pretty's just part of the things he does that amaze me.."_

_He joined in._

_"He calls me sweetheart, love it when he makes me when it's still dark...and he watches the sun, he's the only one I have my eyes on.."_

_I ran my finger down his leg as I sang the chorus._

_"Tell me that you love me, and it'll be alright, I think you know me, just come with me tonight."_

_I put my mouth to his ear, and whispered the final part._

_"You know I need you, just like you need me. Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming."_

* * *

><p>"Soul..? Soul! Wake up!"<p>

I opened my eye sleepily

"Whaa..?"

"Come on, it's time to go."

I groaned, but got up anyway. I watched as he summoned Beelzebub once more and hopped aboard. He held a pale hand out for me.

Clasping it in my own, I hopped aboard, and we took off.

"Soo..how was the building?"

"It wasn't symmetrical! Such a vile building does not deserve such a name!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Chill out, Kid..it's okay.."

It was only then that I realised how fast we were going.

"Holy shit, Kid! Slow down!"

"No way, I want to get there before it gets dark."

"What about the time difference?"

"I want to leave a little time left over to explore the place."

There was no point arguing with him, so I just squeezed my eyes closed and waited for the journey to be over. It only lasted about half an hour. I did say we were going fast.

As we touched down, I grabbed his hand.

"Next time, we are sooo bringing my bike."

"And how do you intend to get it overseas?"

"Umm..shinigami magic?"

Kid rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get this over and done with. Then maybe we could stay here a little while longer? Like a vacation~"

I smiled, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Love yooou.."

He grinned sheepishly, and pulled me along with him. We trekked through what appeared to be a forest, or just a very woody-ish place. I dunno. I wasn't really paying attention. I was still drunk from our kiss.

"Soul!"

I snapped back to reality at the sound of my name. We'd stopped in front of a large cave. The entrance looked too neat to be natural. Someone had made it. That ment that-hopefully-they had left..or they were still there.

"What?"

"I can sense them..one..two..four..six..seven..seven kishin eggs!"

"Woah. What about the witch's soul?"

"Nope. She's probably got soul protect on."

He cocked his head to the side slightly, a worried look on his face.

"Uhh..Kid? What's the matter?"

His eyes grew wide, and he dropped my hand and sunk to the ground.

"N-no..it can't be...nooo..not him.."

"Kid! Who is it!"

"I recognise his soul..how could this be? How can he be here? His soul, though..it's-it's.."

The words died on his lips, and he curled up into the fetal position. I was _really_ scared now. Only one person could make him act like this.

The same person who was now casually leaning against the entrance of the cave laughing, wearing a long, dark cloak, his red hair still visible under the hood.

Spirit Albarn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MWAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL~**

**And yes, Sheffield is my hometown and that building, Symmetry? It's a real place! It's near the pool where I do my SwimFit sessions! And-*le gasp*- IT'S ASYMMETRICAL! SUCH A BUILDING DOES NOT DESERVE SUCH A NAME TT3TT**

**Update on the mpreg: Chapter 1 is about 50% finished, I'll try and upload it the same time I upload the last chapter of IMA, I hope you'll all like it!**

**I chose the song I Must Be Dreaming because it's used on yaoistation's YouTube video! Check it out, it's incredibly kawaii~:.com/watch?v=0k8leOJX1Ts**

**And the Brick By Boring Brick vs Airplanes thing is this: .com/watch?v=0RxB3ejusu0&feature=related**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: *sad face* After this there's only one more chapter~! Boohoo TT^TT**

**Aaaaand, now for some advertisment! My supa awesome dA buddy, Swiftspill (go check her artwork out, it's awesome!) has made a SoulxKid group! We want members pweasee~ Here's the link-pwease join! - .com/**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

I switched my arm to a scythe, and poised myself into a fighting stance.

Kid, however, remained curled up and motionless on the ground.

Spirit chuckled.

"Pathetic little faggot. Have your weapons finally ditched you? Where's Maka? Don't tell me you stole Soul from her."

Anger bubbled inside me. I had never hated anyone this much before. I wanted to physically rip that smug grin from his face. For everything-all the pain he had caused Kid, for being the reason that we couldn't be together.

"No-one ditched him. Maka's at home, with Liz and Patty. He didn't need to steal me. I'm his."

The former death scythe's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Y-you..you're a-a-a.."

"A couple? Yes."

Spirit's face paled, before taking on a slightly demonic look. He snarled at Kid.

"What did I tell you? What did I _fucking _tell you? Stay away from him!"

He aimed a kick at Kid's ribs, but the shinigami suddenly snapped back to reality, and dodged it.

"Kid…you want me to transform?" I muttered. My boyfriend nodded solemnly.

I jumped into the air, becoming enveloped in a flash of bright light as I did-a darker, black-tinted blue now that I was connected to Kid's wavelength-and became a scythe. He caught me with ease.

Spirit grinned menacingly, and I noticed that his teeth had become sharp and pointed like mine. He snapped his fingers, and six figures appeared from the cave. They all assumed positions in a semi-circle around us.

"These are all kishin souls…" I heard Kid murmur. I nodded.

"Let's go, babe, I can't wait to make them my dinner."

He smirked, and ran, so fast he was a blur. With one swift motion, he cut through the first adversary, leaving a red, corrupted soul in the place of a body.

The other enemies gasped at the sudden loss, dropping their guard as they did. Kid took the opportunity and eliminated two more.

_Three down, four to go…_

One of the remaining, a young-ish looking woman with greasy blonde hair, made an attempt to attack the shinigami, but was blocked and severed before she could even get close to him.

I could see the fear in Spirit's eyes, he was actually panicked now.

_So he should be. I'm surprised Kid hadn't made an attempt to decapitate him already._

As if he was reading my thoughts, he clutched my blade closer to him, and whispered, "Best till last, Soul, best till last.."

The other two kishins beside Spirit were white with fear.

"What da fuck is up wid dis kid?" the largest, an African-American man, cried.

"He's a shinigami. Lord Death's son himself", Spirit replied, glaring my meister.

"WHAT? Man, are yo' crazy? Pittin' us against Lord D's kid? Da FU-"

His angry comment was interrupted by Kid slicing him in half.

One kishin and Spirit left.

The ex-duel pistol wielder made to kill them both with one blow, but the plan was ruined by Spirit using his comrade as a human shield.

_How loyal…_

I could see his angry, distorted features in the faint red glow of the six kishin eggs surrounding us.

Kid clutched me tighter. I could feel his fear shake his wavelength slightly.

"Kid. You can do this. Think of what he did to you. Kill the bastard."

He nodded, and lunged forward, aiming for Maka's father's heart.

_Or you know, whatever filled that space in his chest._

It looked as if we were going to do it, and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting to hear the _ching_ that would indicate that the son of a bitch had been slaughtered.

I waited for ten seconds.

The noise never came.

I cracked one red eye open anxiously.

Kid couldn't have chickened out, could he?

I immediately found that the answer was no.

Because Kid was now impaled on the blade that now protruded from Spirit's socket where his arm had previously been.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kiiiiindddaaa short. Um. Sorry~**

**Reviews please! There's a cookie for everyone who does! **

*****UPDATE ON THE MPREG*****

**It has lemons. My first lemon! My lemon cherry is popped xD**

**And in between writing that there's about...two? Two other things I'll probably upload. One is a one-shot, and the other is a RP, if the person I was doing it with gives me permission :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Could've updated this sooner, but noo, I'm mean like that :)**

**Also, I did mention that I was gonna add the mpreg when I posted the final chapter, and I had to finish it off...it's up now~! Go read it! Anyways, enjoy, last chapter, boo! TT3TT**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

_Drip, drip, drip._

I could actually feel the blood drain from my face as his left his body. It was like something from a nightmare-his thin frame dangling in the air, only held up by the blade sticking into his stomach.

Bright red blood trickled out of his mouth, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

His grip on my pole loosened, and I fell to the floor with a clang.

Spirit cackled evilly, not even attempting to dislodge my lover. Instead, he grabbed Kid's face by his chin and held it so he was looking him full on.

"And now, you'll see what happens when you don't listen to adults."

He quickly switched his arm back to normal, before letting Kid's motionless body drop to the ground.

I transformed back to normal, and covered him with my own body, as I had with Maka after our first fight with Stein.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Touch him."

Spirit grinned.

"That's what I always liked about you, Soul. Your loyalty never ceases to amaze me."

Both his arms became scythe blades.

"Too bad it'll be the death of you."

He raised his arms to deliver a final blow.

I clutched my lover to my chest.

"Goodbye, Kid, we'll be together soon enough."

His eyes filled with a blue light, and Spirit's became as wide as dinner plates.

"N-NO! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!"

The shinigami was hoisted into the air by an invisible force, and suspended there. I could still see the large gash on his pale chest, and all the blood that stained his white dress shirt.

I was kinda scared, I had no idea what was going on.

It had to be something important if Spirit was afraid.

Then,_ it _happened.

The first sanzu line connected.

A burst of blue light wrapped itself around myself and my lover, protecting us from all the former Death Scythe's attacks that he was now bombarding us with.

"Kid! W-what's going on?"

He said nothing, instead holding out his hand, an indicator for me to transform. I obliged, and landed in his iron grip, almost being overwhelmed by how much power I could feel radiating through his body.

The second line connected.

Spirit made a mad dash to return to the safety of the cave, but instead tripped and fell, blood now gushing from his forehead.

He could only watch as Kid connected the final line.

His head was thrown back by the surge of power, but he still landed feet first on the ground. He faced Spirit with a look so cold it even scared me.

"For everything you did to me. For what you were going to do to him. In the name of my father, you must be defeated."

Kid ran forward, brandishing me as he did so. I heard a faint noise-it sounded like helicopters-in the background. I ignored it. All that mattered now was destroying Spirit.

The red-head was staring at us wide-eyed, knowing that this was it.

My shinigami lunged.

In less than a second, Spirit Albarn was no more.

In his place floated a kishin egg, darker and more sinister looking than the rest.

I reverted back to my human self, and collected all the other six that were still waiting for me to consume them.

I slurped each one down noisily, but I refused to put Spirit's anywhere near my mouth. I didn't want that _evil _inside me.

Instead, I shoved it into my back pocket, and turned to face my boyfriend, expecting him to be facing me, a wide smile on his face.

Far from it.

He was crumpled on the floor, a look of agony on his face.

I ran over to him, and cradled him gently. I put my nose in his hair, breathing in his glorious scent. It was overlapped by the bitter smell of blood.

"Soul! Kid!" a familiar voice called from far away. I turned around, and there, running towards us, was none other than Professor Stein.

"Stein…help…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Kid…Spirit stabbed him…"

The older man sighed, and turned the screw on his head.

"I had a feeling he'd strayed onto the path of a kishin."

"Huh?"

"After his final attack on Kid, about two months ago, he left Death City. He had intended to stay with Maka and yourself, but she suddenly declined. He was angry, you see, and felt that everyone was against him. That's about the same time when his soul became corrupted. He had been informed about a band of kishins who worked alongside a witch, and sought them out."

I sat, holding Kid, with my mouth wide open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So you're telling me, that in less than two months, he managed to turn his soul into a kishin egg?"

Stein nodded gravely.

"I'd hate to think of all the souls it took to do that…"

"It's not a pretty number."

I looked away, my mind racing. Did Maka know about this? Obviously not, otherwise she would have said something. Or would she? I don't know. I'm not sure what to believe anymore.

"He's going to end up with a scar…" the Professor's voice said in an almost sing-song voice. I looked down at Kid. His expression had relaxed. He looked like he was sleeping.

"I-I think he's dead…" I whispered as tears rolled down my face.

"He's not."

I looked up.

"Wha..?"

"His wavelength. I can still feel it. It's faint, but if we hurry now, we might be able to save him."

I nodded, and handed the shinigami over to Stein.

"Just don't dissect him, okay?"

He grinned.

"Scout's honour. Oh, and you may want to check the cave. I detect a witch's soul, but no witch. Seems like the wavelength the connection of the sanzu lines created destroyed her body."

I stood up and watched them as he walked away, my lover in his arms, bridal style.

As I turned to enter the cave, which a bunch of DWMA troops were examining, a thought occurred to me.

"Stein!"

He turned around.

"Make sure to keep his scar as symmetrical as you can.."

And with that, I turned around, and went to collect the final soul that would make me my boyfriend's first Death Scythe.

* * *

><p>"S-Soul?"<p>

I grinned, and grasped his pale hand.

"Yeah, it's me."

Kid smiled. He had just woken up after being asleep for eight hours. His scar was covered up with thick gauze, but Stein had assured my that he'd measured it and made sure that it was perfectly even.

"Where..where am I? Where's Spirit?"

I could see fear in his eyes as he shot up into a sitting position. I gently rubbed his shoulder and pushed him back against the soft bed.

"It's okay…you're in the ward in the DWMA…and you defeated Spirit, remember?"

He rubbed his head.

"I-I don't remember a thing…I got stabbed, I know that…I defeated him?"

"Yeah. The lines in your hair all connected or something, and you got _really _powerful. One swing of me and he was gone."

The shinigami ran his fingers through his hair, trembling slightly.

"I connected the sanzu lines again?"

"If that's what you call 'em, yeah."

He smiled serenely.

"That's not all, Kid."

He raised an eyebrow.

"There's more?"

"Yup. Guess who also became a Death Scythe? Wait-no-correction: your first Death Scythe?"

Kid gasped, and sat up again. I made no attempt to push him back down. Instead, I flung my arms around him as he kissed my neck, my cheek-basically any available surface of skin he could find.

"Finally, we can be happy, just the two of us, no more interruptions, no more haters, no more kishins…we can just be a couple."

Acknowledging the truth, I pulled him closer and held him tighter, never wanting to let him go, or for this moment to end.

And I made a vow to myself right there and then, that I would always protect him, even more so than the usual weapon does for their meister.

I held him in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol, I'm a sucker for adorableness~!**

**I had two endings in mind for this, the one you've just read, and a really angsty one where Kid died. However, seeing as this was my first proper, multi-chaptered FF, I decided on the happy ending, although in the future, I shall be veeeeeeery unpredictable! *evil laughter***

**In response to tmmdeathwishraven's question, at the time of writing this, I was still relatively new to Soul Eater, and I found Spirit to be an annoying, unnessessary character. Seriously, the guy made me Excalibur-face every time he opened his mouth. Buuut, as I watched more and more episodes, he grew on me, but I was already too far into writing this to suddenly make him a good guy. I also think finding out that his English voice actor is Edward Elric increased my love for him by like 50% xD**

**Plus, hating him makes for good drama!**

**Read the mpreg pwease, I worked doubly harder on that than I did on this, I'm preeeeeetty sure you'll like it alot more...get reading!**

**Sooo...goodbye, for now, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! *gives hugs and cookies to everyone who reviewed and faved* **


End file.
